Conventionally, there are calories burned calculation devices having an acceleration sensor that outputs detection values for performing state determination as to whether a person being measured is walking or running depending on the impact between the person's heel and the ground, and an atmospheric pressure sensor for detecting change in atmospheric pressure according to ascending/descending movement and determining the ascending/descending action of the person, and being capable of calculating calories burned according to the state of physical activity, based on the acceleration signals from the acceleration sensor that depend on the action of the person and detection signals from the atmospheric pressure sensor that depend on the change in atmospheric pressure (see Patent Literature 1).